1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental dispensing cups and, more specifically, to cups having locking means for preventing rotation of the paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental paste cups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,057, (Porteous, 1988) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,308 (Porteous, 1989), in which a finger mount in integrally molded with the rim of a molded plastic cup, so as to be elastically yieldable to provide a slide-resistant grip when supported on a dental professionals finger. The cup described therein is generally circular with a slightly rounded bottom.
The dental paste which is contained in the dental paste cup is relatively thick and presents a cohesive mass which tends to rotate as a rotating applicator is dipped into the paste. This makes it difficult to obtain an appropriate amount for professional application to teeth. The problem results from the fact that the molded plastic cup is made of a plastic material which has a relatively low frictional coefficient, while the paste has a relatively high viscosity, thereby making the entire contents of the cup rotate with a rotating applicator.